Known materials handling vehicles include a power unit, a mast assembly, and a platform assembly that includes a fork carriage assembly coupled to the mast assembly for vertical movement relative to the power unit. The mast assembly and platform assembly may each include components that are controlled by a hydraulic working fluid, such as pressurized oil. Valves provided within hydraulic fluid circuits associated with the mast and platform assemblies may control the flow of the working fluid to the components for effecting various functions performed by the components, such as raising/lowering, traversing (also known as side shifting), and pivoting of the lift carriage assembly.